The Heirs
by YunheeWKS
Summary: Bolehkah aku menyalahkan Tuhan akan hal ini.? Akan takdir mengerikan ini. Tak cukupkah rasa benciku akan darah yang mengalir pada tubuhku, yang membuat kita saling membenci. Dan aku semakin membencinya, saat darah ini juga harus mengalir pada tubuhmu. Membuat cinta suci ini ternoda, atas nama saudara. Incest. WONKYU
1. Chapter 1

THE HEIRS

Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae

Genre : Hurt/comfort & Drama

Rated : T

Summary : -

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Kamar itu gelap, hanya di terangi oleh cahaya dari televisi yang tengah menyala dan juga laptop yang kini tengah di mainkan oleh seorang namja. Mata sewarna lelehan karamel itu memandang lurus pada layar laptop dan tangan yang dengan lincah menekan keyboard guna memenangkan game Virtual yang kini tengah di mainkan.

"_Kami akan menayangkan pesta terbesar yang selalu di adakan setiap tahunnya oleh perusahaan terbesar Korea yaitu Hyundai Grup.."_

Jemari itu berhenti bergerak, namun dia tetap memandang lurus laptopnya walau sekarang virtual dirinya di game tengah di serang habis-habisan oleh musuh.

"_..kita bisa lihat begitu banyak tamu penting yang datang baik pengusaha Korea bahkan dari negara-negara lain, dan banyak artis besar juga turut memeriahkan acara malam hari ini. Tapi saat ini kita masih menunggu tokoh utama dalam pesta ini."_

Dia masih terdiam pada posisinya tadi, padahal saat ini di layar laptopnya sudah bertuliskan "GAME OVER" tapi dia terlihat tak peduli.

"_Keluarga Choi akhirnya tiba dapat kita lihat mereka satu per satu keluar dari mobil mewah, yang pertama dapat kita lihat kepala keluarga Choi yaitu Choi Young Won dengan istrinya Kwon Yuri. Mereka tampil begitu berkarisma dan Elegant dengan Tuxedo dan Gaun dari perancang terkenal..."_

Mata itu beralih, menatap tajam layar televisi yang menampilkan sepasang suami istri yang tengah tersenyum.

"_..dan kini kita beralih pada anak pertama keluarga Choi, Choi Siwon yang tengah menggandeng tangan Stella Kim artis besar yang merupakan tunangannya. Anak kedua, Choi Soyoung juga menggandeng Pewaris dari Jung Corp Jung Yunho malam ini.."_

"_..Choi Donghae anak ketiga yang tahun ini berumur 18 tahun juga tak mau kalah seperti setiap tahunnya dia selalu membawa gadis berbeda dan kali ini dia membawa Sandara Park putri pemilik agensi YG Ent, di belakang mereka terlihat anak terakhir keluarga Choi, Choi Sulli yang terlihat begitu manis dengan gaun merah mudanya.."_

Mata itu semakin menajam saat satu per satu wajah itu terlihat, tangannya mengepal dan sedikit menggigit bibir kissabelanya. Terlihat jelas kemarahan dari mata indahnya.

"_..Tapi kita belu melihat anak keempat keluarga Choi. Dia tidak terlihat di manapun, apa tahun ini dia tak datang lagi..?,"_

Baru saja dia akan mematikan televisinya tapi perkataan sang reporter membuatnya terdiam

"_Ooohh lihat bukankah itu dia.."_

"_Benar itu anak keempat keluarga Choi, Choi KyuHyun. Ini pertama kalinya dia muncul di depan umum, dulu hanya nama dan beberapa foto yang beredar tentangnya. Dan seperti keturunan Choi lainnya dia juga sangat mempesona dengan Tuxedo hitamnya. Dan juga dia terlihat tak membawa pasangan, -..."_ Dia terpaku memandang sosok dengan rambut dark brown dan kulit pucat, yang kini tengah berjalan lurus. Matanya melembut menatap wajah itu, wajah yang sangat di rindukannya. Namun dia menyipit begitu di lihatnya mata itu, mata sehitam arang yang kini terlihat kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Mata yang dulu memandangnya hangat tapi kenapa, kenapa sekarang berbeda. Apa yang terjadi..? begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya tentang sosok itu.

Kring Kring

Suara telpon itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok yang kini tengah menghilang dari layar televisi. Membuatnya mengeram marah karena tak dapat melihatnya lebih lama.

"Yeobseo.."

"..."

"Ne...baiklah aku akan kembali ke Korea."

"..."

"hmm...Ne..sampai jumpa"

Pip

"haaahhh..."

Sambungan itu terputus, membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Apakah ini saatnya, saat dia harus kembali. Ketempat mengerikan itu, tempat di mana dia kehilangan semuanya. Semua hal yang dulu di milikinya. Mata itu menutup, wajah cantik itu memerah menahan marah, tangis dan rasa benci di hatinya.

Namja itu menunduk, menurunkan topi menyembunyikan wajah manis atau cantiknya. Menaikan ransel hitamnya dan berjalan keluar dari Bandara Inceont. Memasuki salah satu taksi yang terparkir-

"Antarkan aku ke Nowon.." Menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela dan memandang keluar, melihat jalanan Korea yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya. Entah sejak kapan lapisan bening itu menutupi pandangannya, bahkan dadanya terasa sesak.

Dia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat tak berpenghuni lagi, namun tetap terlihat terawat. Karena rumah itu terlihat bersih dan tanamannya masih tumbuh dengan baik. Begitu banyak kenangannya di rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba kilasan masa lalu itu datang kembali.

"_Hyungiee..Kyunie ingin pelmen itu" Namja kecil bermata karamel itu menunjuk permen yang berada di tangan namja kecil lainnya._

"_Ini untuk Kyunie.." Namja kecil lainnya tanpa pikir panjang memberikan permen miliknya pada sang dongsaeng._

"_Lalu Hyungiee...?" Mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu dan membuat sang Hyung terkekeh geli._

"_Gwenchana Kyunie..ini untuk Kyunie saja..." Tangannya terulur memberikan permen milknya _

"_YEEEYY...Gumawo Hyungie.." Dan hal itu membuat dongsaengnya bersorak senang dan memeluk tubuhnya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan lagi-lagi dia terkekeh geli dengan tingkah lucu itu._

Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram dadanya dan bulir bening itu terjatuh membasahi wajah manis itu. Bayangan masa lalu itu masih segar di ingatannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

"Hyung..Bogoshipo."

TBC or END..?

jika ada yang mau fanfic ini lanjut review ne...hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

THE HEIRS

Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae

Genre : Hurt/comfort & Drama

Rated : T

Summary : Bolehkah aku menyalahkan Tuhan akan hal ini.? Akan takdir mengerikan ini. Tak cukupkah rasa benciku akan darah yang mengalir pada tubuhku, yang membuat kita saling membenci. Dan aku semakin membencinya, saat darah ini juga harus mengalir pada tubuhmu. Membuat cinta suci ini terhalang, atas nama saudara.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai, and incest.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Ruang makan itu tampak tenang, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Tidak ada obrolan bahkan satu katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Mereka makan dalam hening tidak ada suasana hangat sebuah rumah, padahal mereka seperti keluarga besar lainnya dengan anggota keluarga lengkap.

BRAK

"Bawakan minuman untukku."

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dan suara seseorang membuat mereka menoleh. Dapat mereka lihat seorang namja dengan jaket kulit hitam dan helm di pegangannya berjalan menuju tangga.

"Choi Donghae dari mana saja kau.?" Suara tegas itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat dia mendengus bosan, lalu berbalik.

"Apa pedulimu tuan Choi." Dia menjawab malas pertanyaan itu.

"Duduklah. Kita makan malam bersama." Mengalah, tuan Choi tidak terlalu memperdulikan jawaban sang anak.

"Tidak."

"Mwo.?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi makan di meja yang sama dengan'nya'." Kata-kata yang terkesan kasar serta tatapan tajam itu mengarah pada seorang namja yang kini masih dengan santainya menikmati makan malamnya. Terlihat tidak peduli atau mungkin lebih tepatnya merasa bosan dengan ucapan 'manis' yang selalu di katakan oleh sang saudara.

"Jaga bicaramu Hae-ah." Donghae terkekeh namun tetap menatap tajam namja dengan surai dark brown itu.

Merasa terus diperhatikan dan sedikit terganggu namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lurus dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada ketakutan atau emosi yang terlihat pada mata hitam itu, padahal namja itu masih menatap tajam dirinya. Dan itu semakin membuat geram namja itu.

"Jangan pernah menatapku seperti itu. Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu."

"KAU.."

Sret

"Aku selesai." Namja tampan yang merupakan anak pertama di keluarga itu-Choi Siwon menyela ucapan sang apa, bangun dan memandang tak kalah tajam pada namja itu lalu berjalan kearah sang dongsaeng.

"Ayo naik."

"Hyung-..."

"Hyung bilang naik." Suara dengan nada perintah itu membuat sang dongsaeng patuh dan mengikutinya yang tengah menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas.

Cklek

Brak

"H-hyung.." dia sedikit takut bahkan suaranya bergetar melihat pandangan sang Hyung yang sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Berapa kali Hyung harus mengatakannya Choi Donghae. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi."

"Tapi Hyung, Kau tau kan aku benar-benar membencinya."

"Dan kau pikir Hyung tidak membencinya, begitu.?"

"Hyung-.."

"Hyung bahkan sangat membencinya dan sangat ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia ini." Dia duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya, rasa benci itu menyesakkannya.

"Hyung mianhae." Donghae memeluk bahu sang Hyung, Dia sadar bahwa dirinya telah membuka luka lama di hati Hyungnya. Lama mereka terdiam pada posisi itu sampai sang Hyung membuka suara.

"Tak apa, kau tidak salah. Tidurlah..Hyung akan kembali ke kamar sekarang." Melepaskan pelukan Dongsaengnya dan mengusap kepala donghae pelan, Siwon beranjak menuju pintu .

"Jalja-yeo Hyung."

"Ne jalja-yeo."

Blam

Dia terdiam, bediri di depan pintu kamar dongsaengnya. Menatap tajam seorang namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, namun tanpa berkata apapun Siwon berjalan melewatinya.

Mengeratkan dan memasang topi mantelnya namja manis itu berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Walau masih sore jalan di daerah ini begitu sepi, jalan yang tak banyak berubah walau sudah 10 tahun. Dia bahkan masih bisa menemukan bangunan yang dulu selalu di lewatinya dan itu sesekali membuatnya terdiam lama sambil mengingat kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya.

Dia berbelok di sebuah Gang yang akan langsung mengarah ke rumah lamanya. Sesekali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Berhenti tepat di depan Gang itu, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat rumahnya.

DEG

Tapi hal yang di lihatnya saat ini membuatnya menahan nafas. Walau melihatnya dari belakang dan di tempat yang agak jauh, dia yakin itu Hyungnya. Punggung hangat yang selalu menggendongnya sewaktu kecil itu, dia begitu merindukannya. Tubuh itu berbalik, dan sepasang onyx itu memandang tepat ke arah onyx karamelnya.

Dapat di lihatnya tubuh itu menegang, namun tak lama tatapan datar itu melembut menatap penuh rindu juga. Membuat namja manis itu tak menyadari bahwa kini wajahnya penuh dengan air mata, air mata bahagia. Rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan begitu lama seakan menguap hanya dengan pertemuan mereka ini.

Dia melangkah, dengan senyum lembut yang tak pernah hilang di wajah putih pucatnya. Menyebrangi jalan untuk dapat sampai tepat di depan sang dongsaeng yang kini mematung di depan sebuah Gang itu. Namja manis itu pun tersenyum begitu manis melihat sang Hyung berjalan kearahnya. Dia pun mulai melangkah mendekat, namun-

CKIIT  
BRAK

Dia mematung begitu di lihatnya tubuh sang Hyung terhempas oleh tabrakan keras. Dapat di lihatnya kini tubuh itu terbaring beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh itu. Dia ingin berlari, namun entah mengapa dia merasa begitu lemas seperti semua tenaga di tubuhnya tersedot melihat apa yang terjadi pada sang Hyung.

Seorang namja yang mengenakan baju hitam dengan topi hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya, keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah tubuh yang kini tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir di bagian kepalanya. Walau tidak dapat melihat wajah itu dengan jelas, namun dia dapat melihat sebuah seringai puas namja itu membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya.

Dan entah mendapat tenaga dari mana begitu melihat namja itu berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya, dia berlari mencoba menghentikan atau kalau bisa membunuh namja itu. Namun tak bisa, mobil itu pergi dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hyung..h-hyung bangun. Ak-ku mohon bangun. Hyung..Hyung...AAAaaarrggtt."

"_Hari ini kami mengabarkan tentang menghilangnya anak ke empat keluarga Choi yaitu Choi Kyuhyun. Selama seminggu ini dia menghilang tanpa ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya."_

"_Bahkan seminggu yang lalu mobilnya di temukan di depan sebuah rumah kosong di daerah Nowon, pihak ke polisian bahkan anak buah keluarga Choi di kerahkan untuk mencari keberadaannya. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada yang menemukannya."_

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Choi Kyuhyun. Bila ini sebuah kasus penculikan seharusnya sang penculik sudah mencoba menghubungi pihak keluarga, tetapi pernyataan dari pihak keluarga Choi mengatakan belum ada seseorang yang menghubunginya meminta sebuah uang tebusan dan-."_

PLIP

Namja itu menatap foto yang ada di genggamannya lalu memandang langit gelap tanpa bintang. Membuat pikirannya melayang ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Besoknya . begitu mengetahui tidak adanya mayat di tempat itu, dia berusaha mencari ke setiap rumah sakit bahkan klinik-klinik di sekitar daerah itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada satu pun mayat atau bahkan pasien tabrak lari yang di temukannya. Apakah malam itu ada seseorang yang berada di tempat itu, pikiran itu yang selalu mengganggunya.

Brug

"Temukkan Kyuhyun secepatnya. Kalau tidak, aku pastikan kalian kehilangan nyawa kalian." Sebuah pukulan dan seruan itu membuat para bawahan itu menunduk takut. Tuan mereka begitu marah mengetahui para bawahannya tak menemukan sang anak di mana pun.

"Kenapa begitu berlebihan. Ayolah dia bukan anak kecil yang tidak tau jalan pulang, bukan.?" Kata-kata dengan nada bosan itu membuat Tuan Choi menatapnya tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Apa yang salah.? Aku bahkan pernah tidak pulang selama sebulan, dan kau tidak sekhawatir ini."

"Kyuhyun tidak sepertimu Choi Donghae." Dia tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata sang Appa.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau di samakan dengannya."

"Donghae.." dia menatap sang Hyung, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"haahh Tuan..hahh haahh Tuan muda Kyuhyun..haahh"

"Ada apa.? Apa kau menemukan Kyuhyun." Dia bertanya pada sang maid yang kini tengah mengatur nafas.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara, dan mereka dapat melihat di sana namja manis dengan surai dark brown berjalan mendekati mereka. Seseorang di sana tersentak begitu melihat namja manis itu, tapi secepatnya merubah ekspresi terkejutnnya. Namja manis itu berdiri tepat di depan sang Appa.

Plaak

"Kemana saja kau." Sebuah tamparan keras membuat wajah putih pucat itu merah dengan bekas telapak tangan tepat di pipi kanannya. Serta suara dingin sang Appa, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu." Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Appa datar. Tapi Choi Siwon dapat melihatnya, di balik tatapan datar itu terlihat sebuah kebencian yang besar. Dan itu membuatnya mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia tau dengan pasti, Choi Kyuhyun seseorang yang seolah tak memilki ekspresi bahkan emosi di hidupnya, namun kini memandang sang Appa seperti itu.

Dia berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju ke kamarnya. Di situlah Choi Siwon dapat melihat punggung yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan membutuhkan sebuah perlindungan, dan saat itulah dia merasakan sebuah getaran halus di dadanya. Getaran yang baru pertama kali di rasakan seumur hidupnya.

TBC

Hay aku dateng dengan lanjutan fanfic yang kemarin..

Fanfic ini akan di lanjut..

Guamawo buat yang review chapter kemarin...

Balasan Review

Kikiikyujunmyun : aahhh mian kalok ini membingungkan chingu

Ne ini di lanjut kok.

Heelakkyuma : aaahh mian sy salah tulis chingu, tpi udh di ganti kok.

Rahma94 : ne chingu ini di lanjut. Apa menurut chingu begitu.? Mungkin di sini lebih jelas.

DahsyatNyaff : ne ini lanjutannya. Semoga gag kecewa di ma cerita di chapter ini.

Kitty-Boem98 : bisa jadi chingu, di sini akan lebih jelas. Ini lanjutannya semoga gag mengecewakan, Dan mian kalok lama.

Lulu : ahh mian chingu sy salah tulis. Ya sy akan lebih perhatikan lgi.

Shin min hyo : ne kyu yg ke 4 klok sulli bungsu jdi anak ke 5 chingu. Ne ini udh di lnjut chingu.

Vira : sepertinya sihh iya..kkk ini udh di update kok. Ne chingu siwon udh pnya tunangan.

MPREG Lovers : ini lnjutannya chingu. Semoga suka.

Cuttiekyu : ne TBC kok chingu.

Rikha-chan : bisa jadi chingu..kk ne ini lnjutannya.

Wonnie : ne di lnjut kok.

NaraKim : chingu yakin itu keluarga Choi..? mungkin saja itu rmah lain. Di chapter ini baru kyu pergi. Ne di lnjut kok.

Sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya dan di tunggu review di chapter ini.


End file.
